Cooking with Zelos
by Rakka Ravi
Summary: At the Earth Temple, Lloyd picks Zelos to cook the curry for the rude little gnome. (Small Zelos x Lloyd)


**Cooking with Zelos**

**By**: Rakka Ravi

**Date written:** August.12.2004

**Pairing:** Zelos x Lloyd

-----

After getting the curry recipe from Tabatha in Altessa's house, Lloyd and his friends hurry back to the Earth Temple. It's a long journey to return to the temple but their hopes of summoning the Earth spirit are resolute and they look forward to help Sheena make a pact and a vow with an optimistic outlook. Upon entering deeper into the cavern temple, they seek the meddlesome gnome who is the source of their woe in the first place. Earlier before, the irritating midget blocks them in their way thus preventing them to further explore the temple to seek the Earth's seal. Fortunately, Lloyd compromise with the rude gnomelette and both come to an agreement. The midget will move out of their way in exchange for a taste of any spicy dish. Lloyd is thankful for Regal for knowing that Altessa might hold the recipe for curry and saved them a lot of time searching for the Wonder Chef instead.

"Hey you losers!" Said the obnoxious gnomelette. "Have you got the curry?"

Lloyd gives the midget a little glare but never the less he is glad to fulfill the little gnome's request. "Yes we have the curry."

"All right, you see that little hole in the ground there?" Said the mini gnome and pointed to a small hole containing some firewood and stones. "Just light the fire and you can cook over it."

"So who is going to cook the curry Lloyd?" Raine asked.

"Hmm…" Lloyd hesitates for a moment to make his decision.

"Hurry up you losers, I'm starving!" The midget complained.

"Calm down!" Lloyd said with a slight disdain and he looks at his companions for a good candidate. At first he wants Genis to cook but he wants a little small vengeance on the midget. So he decided to pick somebody else rather then the usual expert chef. He didn't pick Raine even though she is perfect for doing the worse job on any meals but then he remembers that everybody is hungry as well and they will eat the curry all together. The last thing he wants is for everybody, including himself is to suffer an unforgivable and certainly an unforgettable stomachache that would be induced by Raine's questionable ingredients in her monstrous creations. (Her excuse, "_I was just experimenting and being creative! You'll never know if it would taste good unless you try it Lloyd!_" Lloyd would rather die of starvation.)

The last four candidates are Regal, Presea, Sheena and Zelos. Regal can't cook because his hands are crudely cuffed and bounded tightly. So he's left out. Presea and Sheena looks notable and worthy but then there is Zelos.

Lloyd grins. Yes Zelos is perfect. That lazy bum doesn't do anything useful on their journey besides shooting his loud mouth. Also this is a perfect chance to pay back for Zelos cheeky little comments about him being a boring guy.

"Zelos why don't you cook?" Lloyd declares his decision.

Zelos was surprised but he gladly complied. "All right! Leave everything to me, the great Zelos!"

Genis gave a little show of protest but Lloyd gave him a wink. Genis quickly caught on to Lloyd's mischief and is quieted with a smirk.

They set up the pot and started the fire. Zelos was then given the necessary ingredients. As he was cooking the others watched with apprehensive patience.

"Lalala!" Zelos sang cheerfully as he stirred the thick stew. Soon the air was heavy with aromatic spices.

Zelos was wondering about Lloyd's decision however. _Why in the world he picked me? He could have chosen the brat, Genis._ He thought silently. Many times he act arrogantly condescending and he also treated Lloyd badly with slight meanness in his teasing of him. He was not only surprised; he was bewildered and tries to think of many possibilities behind Lloyd's significant decision. Most of his ideas sound ludicrous and he quickly dismissed them. _Unless…_It's a small possibly but to Zelos it sounds like the most rational reason. _He trusted me. Yeah, wow, he sincerely trusted me._

While the others were conversing amongst themselves, waiting for lunch, and nobody is looking at him in his way, he smiled too himself. It's a small smile but unlike his other smiles, this one is purely genuine. It's an earnest smile from his soul. Nobody, mainly Lloyd, trusted him like this before. This trust makes him feel more loyal…this trust makes him feel slightly more decent and humble.

It's a good feeling and the trust is mutual. He kept a memo to himself to respect Lloyd a little more in the near future…

The curry was bubbling slowly and the curry is now hot and edible and ready to be eaten.

"All right! It's done!" Zelos declared jovially and grins with pride. "Now eat and see that not only I'm good at winning the love of all beautiful hunnies out there but I'm good at winning the love of your hearts right through your stomachs!" He glances at the girls and gives them a playful yet lecherous wink. "If you know what I mean!"

"Jerk." Sheena muttered with a grudge. Colette just smiled, oblivious of his flirtatious intentions. Presea just ignored his comments, knowing it's just a joke and dismissed his egregious attitude toward females.

"It's about time it's done!" Exclaim the cranky midget. "You losers have no idea how much I am starving here!"

Zelos does the honor of scooping up the curry with a big spoon and pour it over the rice on the plates of his hungry companions. He then does the same thing for himself. Cooking does bring up a huge appetite on the chef.

The little gnomelette himself voraciously brought the plate to his mouth and gobbled it whole and literally goes, **CHOMP! CHOMP! **As it chewed and savored the flavor.

"Mmmmmmmm," The midget said with high approval. "Spicy! Spicy!"

"Hmph, you probably don't know the taste of spice." Lloyd remarks mischievously.

"Say what?" Zelos responded with indignation. He thought Lloyd is implying that his curry tasted awful because it's not spicy enough.

"I meant this curry tasted so good, it's such a waste to give it to this midget." Lloyd said in earnest.

Zelos was wrong. Lloyd is actually implying that gnomellete is too stupid to know the taste of spice.

Zelos chuckled and grins. "Really? Is my curry really good?"

"Yeah, I was surprised that you could cook well!"

The red-haired chosen was touched by his sincere compliment. "Bud! (_hearts__!)_" To show how much he appreciates the praise, he approached Lloyd from behind with assertiveness and wraps his arms around his shoulders to hug him in friendliness.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"I am so happy to hear that you like my cooking!" Zelos said with glee and gently nuzzled his cheek to his.

"Get off me you idiot!"

Zelos just grins. The other companions just groan in exasperation.

"Well," Said the gnomellete with content. "Thanks for the free lunch. Sayonara you losers!"

And thankfully the midget leaves, leaving a clear path for them to continue their journey.

-----

**Finished**

**Afterword**

Is curry a soup or a stew? I'm not sure so I say it's a stew. I'm not much of a cook. I just eat whatever my mom gave in front of me. Also I wonder if I'm being crude when I call the gnomellete a midget frequently. Anyways this fanfic is based on the scene you'll experience when you get to the Earth temple and when you, as Lloyd, get to decide who gets to cook curry, you can choose anyone in your party to do it. I personally picked Zelos. (_smiles__)_ He literally tries to hug Lloyd ya' know? When Zelos said, "Bud! (_hearts_!)" and then there's the word heart in italics, I want you to try to imagine he is saying it with a heart symbol. This is actually what he said in the game after Lloyd compliments his cooking. I swear is it me or Zelos likes to personally glomps Lloyd?

Sorry if there is nothing romantic going on between the two lovable idiots. It's my first time to successfully work on this couple so I was being a little cautious and shy at first. (After all the ToS section of is newly born.) Hopefully the more I write on this pairing and the more I improve my skill, I will implement and insert the shounen-ai goodness later on. So please bear with me!

Also this fanfic is also part of my little project, which is a small Zelos shrine. To find it, please visit my profile for the URL. I didn't upload this fanfic to the shrine yet because I was hoping that reviewers would point out my grammar mistakes in the story first. If you spot any errors, please let me know!


End file.
